Up
by TheUn-POP-ableBubble
Summary: Seven-year old Seto is trying to help his mother but little brother Mokuba has other ideas in mind.


**Author's Note: YAY! Another Kaiba brother's fic! This one is a very short, very fluffy drabble, really. (My goal is to make you people squeal!) The inspiration came from my mom, actually; she was telling me about some of the reasons human babies behave as they do. And, as they say, the rest is history! So, I hope you enjoy this muchly fluff-filled ficlet! Of course, reviews are always super appreciated. ;) Read on readers, read on.**

**Something you should all know: I know that, technically, Seto and Mokuba's mom died just after Mokuba was born. But for the purpose's in this story, she is alive and well. :)**

**Disclaimer: There's really no point in stating the obvious, so why don't you all just move along?**

At the tender age of seven, little Seto was often in the habit of listening to his mother.

"Seto, dinner's almost ready! Could you come help set the table, please?"

Of course, being so young, he was also prone to being very distracted by his fifteen-month old brother, Mokuba; especially when they were playing together. And Seto was much too excited at discovering that the jingling rattlesnake seemed to be Mokuba's favourite toy, to pay much attention to his mother's request. That is, until she asked again.

"Seto? Did you hear me?"

Still distracted, but realizing that his mother was calling, Seto called back a "What?"

"Could you help set the table?" Patient woman that she was, Seto's mother voiced no aggravation at having to ask her question a second time. Besides, she could hear Mokuba's delighted giggles from the living room and knew what Seto must have been doing. It always made her smile, to see what a marvelous big brother he was.

She remembered being relieved when Seto hadn't become jealous of the attention she and her husband had to shower the baby with. If anything, Seto had joined in on the spoiling of the family's new addition and helped take care of it in any way he could. She was actually quite impressed with how responsibly Seto handled his brother, and knew that Mokuba recognized it too (despite his age and mentality). Perhaps a little _too_ well. Mokuba often went to Seto when he wanted something, and their mother suspected that little "Mokie" knew Seto was more willing to spend time with him than anyone. And now that Mokuba could walk relatively well, he was bugging for Seto's attention more than ever.

"Sure! I'll be there in a sec!" Seto gave his brother a smile and patted his giant mess of hair, "You just wait here, Mokie. I'll be back for you soon, okay?"

Hopping up from his place on the carpeted floor, Seto turned towards the kitchen and got about two steps before he nearly stumbled over Mokuba. The young boy had run in front of him and was staring up at his brother with his arms stretched up high.

"Ah," he kept saying. "Ah, ah!"

Amused, Seto had softly chided, "No, Mokie, I can't pick you up right now. Mom asked me to set the table."

By this time, Seto had walked around and ahead of Mokuba, "You just stay here and I'll – Geez!" Mokuba had done it again. He maneuvered himself to step in front of Seto and he had almost tripped again.

"Ah, ah!"

Now Seto was getting a little annoyed. Why did Mokuba keep running in front of him? At a loss of what to do, Seto called to his mother for help.

"Mom! Mokie won't let me in the kitchen!"

"What?" Poking her head around the corner, Seto's mother laughed at the sight. Mokuba did seem to be blocking his brother from advancing. To prove his point, Seto walked forward again, careful not to trip this time. Sure enough, Mokuba had run in front of him again and was demanding to be picked up.

"He keeps doing it! I don't know why!"

"Oh, Seto," his mother chuckled, "just pick him up. He's only making sure he's not left behind."

"Huh?" Seto asked a questioning look on his face.

"Baby chimps do it too," she explained. "It's some sort of behavioral instinct. When the family is moving too quickly, the babies will run in front of the older ones and lift their arms to be picked up. They're telling the group that they can't keep up on their own, and they're asking to be picked up so they won't be left behind."

"Oh," Seto said. Smiling at the new-found information, he didn't hesitate to scoop Mokuba into his arms and cuddle him close.

"Don't you worry Mokie," Seto assured him, "I'll never leave you behind."


End file.
